heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.28 - Serious Words for the Weatherman
Its early in the morning on Friday the 28th of June, a week after her parents' marriage. She is sitting in the newly renovated lobby of the building known as the Hall of Thor Odinson by its residents sipping a large latte from Momse Coffee and Bakery with an equally large bearclaw sitting on a napkin on the table in front of her while flipping though a furniture catalog trying to pick out items for the room she is setting up for herself upstairs. Inside is wonderful. Outside is... well, wet. Jubilee hadn't been counting on rain today, so she's just coming in from the mess, her jeans, tie-dyed cropped tee, and hair more than a little damp. "Guh... you and me are gonna have some serious words, Mister Weatherman," she mutters. "Good thing I was in this neighborhood. Maybe the Odinsons'll let me come in and dry out." She hurries through the vestibule, peeking into the lobby proper. There's someone here! And here she is, looking like a drowned rat who fell in a dye vat. "Um, hi... sorry for dripping on your carpet," she says with an embarrassed smile. "Is Lord Thor home? Or Lady Sif?" Torunn, who is wearing plain white T-shirt under a pale blue muscle shirt -- which has the phrase "Party Girl!" written on it in vibrant purple puffy letters in the middle of a pink and pastel yellow explosion -- with a pair of black yoga pants and sandals that tie up her shins, looks up at the dripping Asian girl and smiles. "I don't know if they're upstairs or not actually." She stands and looks over before asking, "Do you want a warm drink or anything?" "I'm almost afraid to ask, after what I walked in on last time," Jubilee murmurs, blushing a little. "But I do need to check on something. I left a change of clothes here, just in case I ever had to stay over in the city. It's up there, and I could sure use it right now." She scuffs a toe. "But I don't know if I should go up there, especially if they're /not/ home." She shakes her head. "Sorry, I'm forgetting my manners. Getting wet does that to me," she says, smiling ruefully and stepping forward, offering her hand. "I'm Jubilee." Then she realizes that it'd be easier for the other girl to reach her hand if she's lower. Decided, acted; she quickly drops down onto her heels... and blushes brilliantly as the action is accompanied by the sound of ripping cloth! "Hi Jubilee, I'm Torunn, Torunn Thordóttir." She grasps Jubilee's extended hand at the wrist, expecting the same in return apparently, and strongly shakes her arm before releasing it. "I believe that any clothing you would have left will be found on the third floor where the guests rooms are. Shall we head up stairs and check on that first then?" Jubilee gasps a little at the strength of that grip, fortunately realizing what's going to happen so she can let her arm go limp before it's shaken. The blonde is impressively strong! "Nice meeting you, Torunn," she replies, enthusiastically but a little breathlessly. "I guess we should look up there. Lead on?" She's not about to walk in front of the other girl with her pants split open in back! Torunn nods and heads towards the stairs and leads Jubilee up to the third floor. Instead of taking Jubilee to any specific guest room she leads her to a storage room on that floor which has a number of dressers and wardrobes in it. "So, I suspect your clothing would be in one of these." She looks around for a moment and then asks, "Would you like me to help or shall I fetch a towel for you?" Jubilee follows along. "Wow... it's like a storeroom for clothes-storing furniture!" She quickly clamps her hands to her sides, resisting the urge to peek into the dressers and wardrobes. Curiosity's not a good thing with somebody else's stuff! Then Torunn mentions the fateful words, and she steps forward. "If you're not busy, maybe both, sort of? Get the towel and then meet me back here? I doubt I'll find 'em before you're done." She hurries in and opens the first dresser she sees, stooping a little to look through it. Black-and-white striped material shows through the ripped seam running down the seat of her jeans. Oops. "Alright, I'll be right back!" Torunn flies -- literally -- out of the room. While away she goes to one of the guest rooms and returns with a large, fluffy towel which she sets down on one of the dressers as she settles down to the floor. "So, what clothes did you leave here... so I know what I'm looking for of course." She starts looking in the top drawer of the dresser as she asks and then, having realized this was an option, also asks: "I could get you a spare pair of yoga pants if you'd like?" Jubilee peeks up as Torunn returns, quickly folding a flimsy negligee from one of the drawers and shoving it back inside. "I left 'em in a bag, but I doubt they're still there. Flare-leg jeans in my size, along with a hoodie, socks, and undies... kinda heavy, I know, but it was colder outside when I left 'em here." She shuts the drawer. "They ought to be smaller than anything else in this place." Sometimes her size comes in handy. Hearing that offer, she glances over her shoulder, realizing just how bad that rip is. "Um... sure? That'd be great! Thank you!" she says, quickly turning around. As if Torunn hadn't seen the problem perfectly well before that! Torunn diplomatically avoids commenting on the split in the back of Jubilee's jeans. "Well then, while you continue looking here I'll head up to my apartment and bring back a pair of pants and a spare shirt." She starts to turn to the door again and stops for a moment. "I'm up on the eighth floor so I'll be a minute or two." This time she steps out of the room and only takes flight once she is in the hall and flies up the stairwell to the eighth floor. "Thanks again!" Jubilee calls after the thoughtful young goddess, and keeps looking. By the time Torunn gets back, she'll have fruitlessly gone through four more pieces of furniture and be looking through a large wardrobe, pushing things aside to peek into the back. Torunn returns with a bundle of clothes in her hand drawing a gust of wind behind her in her wake. Stopping "on a dime" a foot or two into the room she extends a pair of yoga pants -- in a pastel tie die -- and a black T-shirt with a few green lines showing which, when unfolded, are part of a Superman logo. As she extends the bundle to Jubilee, Torunn says "I hope these are ok. They're all I had that was clean." OOC Web Links: Tie Dye Pattern T-Shirt Jubilee sighs, hearing Torunn come back in. "No lamp-post, no Mister Tumnus... I guess this isn't /that/ wardrobe," she says disappointedly. But the sight of the clothes cheers her up quickly. "Ooh, nice! They're fine. Thanks, Torunn," she says, accepting the armful and beginning to unlace her shoes. "Just take a sec to change..." Torunn nods and turns away so Jubilee can change. She also closes the door and leans against it to hold it closed, providing the Asian mutant privacy. "So, how do you know my parents?" she asks without looking in the other girl's direction while she speaks. "Well... would you believe I met them in a coffee shop?" Jubilee asks, trying not to giggle. "Yeah, neither would I, but that's exactly what happened. We just happened to be in the same one onetime. Lord Thor has a weakness for iced pastries that's totally cute." "I assume you mean Hilda's shop then," Torunn says. "If so, yeah, I do believe it. The family hangs out there a lot." She continues to stare at the back of the door waiting for Jubilee to say its ok to do otherwise. She smiles at the comment about her father and says, "I think it runs in the family, actually." "Funny, you don't look like a pastry addict," Jubilee teases lightly, still working her way from one outfit to another. "Though I guess goddesses metabolize a lot differently than us mere mortals. Must make for some interesting midnight snacks." One final swish, then, "Okay, you can look now!" Torunn turns around and smiles. "I wasn't sure of that pattern when Jaz and I were shopping but Mrs. Kaplan insisted on that pair. If you like them you can keep them." She is, of course, referring to the tie dye yoga pants which -- although not the same exactly -- is reminiscent of the drenched shirt she had been wearing. "Tony never let us have such sweets so... well, I'll have to see if it messes up my figure," she says with a slight chuckle. "I doubt it. It's never done anything to Lady Sif." Jubilee takes a good look at the outfit in the mirror. "Not bad at all. A little big for me, but the pattern's cool." And the goddess gets a hug. "Thanks for the loan, Torunn. You're as generous as your dad." Category:Log